


Froggy Friendship

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [10]
Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drama, Female Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Natsumi notices something going on with Koyuki and Angol Mois.  Will this affect her friendship with Koyuki?  Also, why the sudden repetitive lines?  This has to be Keroro's work.  Because if it is, Natsumi will give him what's coming to himOr would it?





	Froggy Friendship

A girl with pink hair, done in pigtails, was coming home from school, as she was in her greenish uniform and skirt.  She then said, “Well…  Another day of a backbreaking school year…  It’s pathetic.”

She opened the door, “I’m home… and it was stupid…”

She went inside and looked around the house.  No one was there.  Natsumi, confused, called to them, “Hello?  Mom?  Fuyuki?  Keroro?  Giroro?  Anyone… for that matter?”

She grumbled, as she sat down, “Stupid.  This is ridiculous.  I can’t believe I am home alone…”

She lied on the couch, moaning in a restless manner.  She said to herself that her day gets stupider, and it’s not even a disaster, yet.  But she _does_ remember her crush, Saburo, at the school.  She then sighed, “I just wish I had a normal day, like no other, _away_ from the stupid frogs…”

She heard the doorbell ring, as she got up from the couch.  She then called, “Coming.”

She opened the door and a girl with black hair appeared to her.  She smiled, “Hello, Natsumi.  How are you, today?”

“Koyuki?”

“Yeah, that’s me.  Dororo and I are on break, since he’s still meditating his frustration over Sarge’s last mishap.”

“Don’t remind me.  Besides, the last thing we want is… You know, forget it.  Would you like to come in?”

“Can’t, no.  I’m sorry.  But I wish to talk to Angol Mois, since I wanted a favor from her.  Is she here?”

“No.  For that matter, no one has come home, since school ended.  And Fuyuki had to stay, after school, for his _Sci-Fi Geek_ stuff.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.  If she comes, let me know.”

“Okay.  Have a good day, now.  Oh, and tell Dororo I said Hi… and ask where Sarge went.”

“You got it!”

Koyuki pranced off, as Natsumi smiles, feeling relaxed, “A good day, today…  Now, I’m hoping Mom comes home, soon.”

She shut the door and returned to the couch.

_Miss Natsumi Hinata, a normal everyday high school girl who is the brand of Earthling, known as the Pekoponian, from the planet Pekopon; or, as we call it, Earth… is living in a boring life, and in a boring day.  All that will change, in a moment, as she and Miss Koyuki Azumaya will experience a sort of friendship, firsthand, which may end in tragedy, horror, drama, and even the usual laughs.  But this isn’t your average normal everyday comedy fic, you see here.  This is, in fact, a **Tale of the Bizarre**._

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
Froggy Friendship_ **

That night, Natsumi was heading to bed, as she was in her yellow pajamas.  She was worried about Koyuki, who was all alone, without a friend, other than Dororo, her blue frog alien ally.

“Even for a kunoichi, she’s often miserable…  Maybe tomorrow, I should talk with her.”  She said, “But, where does she live?  I mean, does she come here, often?”

She relaxed, as she said, “Tomorrow, I’ll will talk to her, all about this matter with Angol Mois.”

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Angol Mois, a girl with short white hair and tan skin was in her sweater and skirt, talking to Koyuki, in her white uniform and blue skirt.  They were talking by the front gate of Natsumi’s house, as Natsumi was heading out the door, tossing the garbage out the backway.

Koyuki said to Angol, “So, that’s pretty much it…  Dororo and Keroro needed to make amends, after that recent mishap.”

Angol said, “Ah, I see what you mean.  I’ll tell Uncle the bad news.”

Natsumi butted in and asked, “Oh!  Hey, Angol, Koyuki!”

Koyuki then said, “I have to go…”

She walked off, without looking at Natsumi.  She asked, “Huh?  Where was she going?”

Angol Mois said, “Oh, she was in a hurry.”

“No, I mean, why is she ignoring me, after yesterday?”  She then turned to Angol Mois and asked, “So… What is the news you wanted from Koyuki?”

Angol said, “Oh, it’s something about Zeroro and Uncle…  She said that Uncle needed to behave more and act less orderly, since a recent setback.”

“Dare I ask what he did, _this time_?”

Angol Mois said, as she turned away, without looking, “Forgive me, Natsumi.  I am not authorized to answer you that.”

Natsumi huffed, as she was annoyed, “Go fig.  I’ll bet Keroro is at it, again…”

**XXXXX**

She entered the basement, which was Keroro’s room, as she called to him, “KERORO!  You stupid frog!  Where are you?”

No answer.  Natsumi felt uneasy, but rather relived, since, for the first time, in a long time, Keroro, the small green frog alien, was NOT in her sights, and moreover, not responsible for what is happening, involving Koyuki and Angol Mois.  She looked inside, as she kneeled down into his room, only to find that it’s empty.  She then said that Keroro either moved away, or possibly returned home.  Of course, it didn’t become accurate, since Giroro’s tent was still in the backyard, and Koyuki still had Dororo.  She then sighed and said, “Wherever he is, I hope he _stays_ there.”

She returned to upstairs, as she said, feeling her head, “Yesterday was scary… since no one was home, until last night.  But…  Why do I feel like I was the first one at home, and all alone?”

She went upstairs, as she lied back on the couch.  She moped, “This is nuts.  I wonder if Koyuki was holding a surprise for me.  If so, she’s probably hiding it.  But then again, what can you expect?”

She approached the phone and called Koyuki.  She then answered it and said, “Hello?  Is that you?”

Natsumi smiled and said, “Hello, Koyuki.  It’s Natsumi.  I was wond--.”

Koyuki asked, “Natsumi, why are you calling me, after what you’ve been through?”

“Huh?  What are you talking about?”

“You should know!  Besides, I am not authorized to answer you that!  You’re going to have to figure it out!”

“Me?  Why?”

Koyuki then hung up, as Natsumi said, “What?”

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Natsumi went out for a walk, as she was feeling dejected.  Did she really felt that Koyuki and Angol Mois are shunning her?  Natsumi didn’t know what to do, but she wanted to make things right.  However, as she walked, Koyuki spotted her and said, “Oh, hey, Natsumi!”

Natsumi asked, “Huh?  What are you doing here?”

Koyuki said, as she was saddened, “About earlier, I’m sorry if I ignored you.”

“Then, what were you talking to Angol Mois about?”

“Oh, that.  Well, it’s a secret.  Dororo and Keroro said to keep it a secret, without telling anybody, including you.  Afraid of what it is?”

“I’d rather not.”

They giggled, as Koyuki asked, “Shall I walk with you?”

Natsumi smiled, “Totally!  And also, sorry if I acted that mean to you.”

“You weren’t mean,” she said, “You just felt nosey.  Plus, it does not follow.”

“Huh?  First, you said _“I’m not authorized_ ”, and then “ _Does not follow_ ”.  What gives?”

Koyuki said nothing, as she giggled.  She apologized, “My bad.  Sorry.”

Natsumi felt worried, as she said, “This isn’t right.  It doesn’t make sense…”

She asked Koyuki, “So… What do you do, aside from being a ninja?”

Koyuki responded, “Oh, nothing out of the ordinary.”

She asked, “Hey!  I have the coolest idea!  Let’s go out and shop!”

Natsumi giggled, “Aw, yeah!  Girl time~!”

They ran together, heading to the one place where they wanted to go: the mall.

**XXXXX**

When they got there, they were already at a clothing store, trying on different clothes.  Natsumi wore a blue blouse, while Koyuki was in a green and teal striped tank top.  Natsumi also wore a red dress, while Koyuki was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt.  They were changing into different clothes, as Koyuki was in glee.  Natsumi then asked, “So, any idea what you wanted?”

Koyuki had a pile of clothes in her hands and said, “Who cares?  I’ll take them all!”

Natsumi asked, “Weird…  Is she happy for the clothes?  She’s like a super girl!”

Koyuki said, “Don’t worry.  I’m paying it off.  YOU… will pay for lunch.”

She giggled, “No worries.  It is fine, as it goes.  In any case, I’m glad we get to hang out, unlike our normal ways.”

“Oh, I know, Koyuki.  I always love to hang with you… away from the frogs.”

“I know how you feel.  Sometimes, I like to leave Dororo alone, when he’s in one of his… _moods_.  He happens to resent everything that his sergeant has done.”

“Well, he wants to be a protector, rather than an invader.  What’s wrong with being an invader, who wants to take over the planet, and yet fumble it up, like he is a complete idiot?”

Koyuki replied, as she calmly spoke, “Sorry.  I am not authorized to answer you that.”

Natsumi asked, “Huh?  What do you mean?”

Koyuki responded, “It’s fine, as it is.  Besides, have you seen Keroro take over the planet?  Has the frogs won?”

“No.”

“Have the Pekoponians become slaves?”

“No…”

“Is Earth doomed?”

“No… At least, for most people.”

“Well, there you go!  Stop believing that the frogs will take over the planet!  It does not follow!”

“I understand… Understand that I believe that you’re protecting them…”

“Well, just Dororo…  But that’s it.  He tends to protect them, as a way of making them safe from disastrous mishaps.”

“Touché.”

**XXXXX**

They walked down the courtyard, as they were having a hot dog.  Natsumi took a bite, as Koyuki asked, “So, how were things at home?”

“Well, nothing out of the ordinary…  I just wish I wasn’t alone.  I haven’t heard from Fuyuki, since yesterday… and Mom had to work extra hours.  And god knows where the frogs went… especially Giroro.  He still has his pup tent in the backyard.  Do you think they’ve gone missing?”

Koyuki replied, “No, never, negative.  Besides, he must be spending the night; she must be working on a project; they must be hiding, since they are of cloaking.”

“Oh, right.  They turn invincible--. …Invisible.  But whenever I come home, _I_ wanted to do the chores, since Sergeant No-Show is not here.  But every time, the chores are already done.  The guy is such a… well… what’s the word for a chicken?”

“A geek?”

“Uh…”

Koyuki patted her shoulder, “Don’t worry.  She can be--.  He can be--. They, uh, they can be alright, when they come here.  I mean, Well, well…”

Natsumi asked, “Are you okay?”

Koyuki flushed in a red look, as she giggled, “Yeah…  Sorry, I kind of zoned out.”

Natsumi grabbed her, as she said, “You need to rest.  You want to go home, now?”

Koyuki blushed, “No… I am not authorized to answer that…”

“WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?”

She hugged her, as Koyuki closed her eyes and collapsed.  She moaned, “Nat… su… mi…”

Natsumi sat down in a bench and held the fallen girl.  She placed her head on her lap and said, “There, there.  You feel a bit hot.  You got a fever or something?  And I thought all ninjas withstand colds and viruses.”

Koyuki moaned, as she was waking up, “It’s alright… I’m alright… Absolutely affirmative.  Yes.”

Natsumi asked, “Uh, tell me.  Why do you keep saying that sort of lines?”

Koyuki said, “Promise not to laugh or get mad?”

“Maybe.”

“I don’t know…  I often get these quick responses.”

“Aw, is that it?  I thought it was something else… like some sort of alien, masquerading as a human.”

“No, I am not.  I’m… I’m… I’m not authorized to answer that…”

Natsumi growled, “ENOUGH!  Would you stop saying that?  GOD!  It’s like you have a code phrase!”

Koyuki sat up and said, “Well, yeah.  But to me, it was a signal.”

Angol Mois was walking by, as she saw the girls, with their bags on the floor, by the bench.  Natsumi was sitting with Koyuki, as she approached her, “Oh, what a surprise.”

She approached Koyuki and said, “She feels ill.”

Natsumi replied, “She’s acting weird.  You think she’s sick, or anything?  I think it does not follow…”

Angol Mois said, as she carried her, “It’ll be fine.  She needed bed rest.  Besides, Koyuki has had a tough day, today.”

Koyuki smiled, as she whispered, “I’m sorry that our day is ruined…  Forgive me.”

Natsumi said goodbye to her and replied, “It’s okay.  I hope you feel better, Koyuki.”

Koyuki held her arms around Angol Mois and moaned, “Home…”

She walked off, as Natsumi whispered, feeling concerned and suspicious, “This isn’t right…  Why is Angol Mois here, while we are having fun?  Wait… and why is Koyuki--?”

She gasped, “No…  It can’t be true!”

She shook her head and said, “Nah…  It’s obviously Angol Mois, helping her…  What was I thinking?”

She whispered, “But still…”

She got up and decided to sneak around Angol Mois and Koyuki.

**XXXXX**

Angol and Koyuki were by the alley, outside the mall, as Natsumi was hiding behind the corner.  She thought, “What could they be planning?”

Natsumi watched on, as Angol Mois approached Koyuki, who was still flushed in a beet red.  She went closer, as Natsumi tried to take a closer look.  But Angol Mois blocked her, completely, without seeing what was going on.  But she heard her voice.

“Do you feel better now, Koyuki?”

“Absolutely affirmative.  Yes.”

Natsumi thought, as Angol Mois stepped back, showing Koyuki, who was feeling better.  She then gasped, as she stepped out, calling to the girls, “ANGOL MOIS!”

Angol Mois gasped, “OH!  Natsumi?  What a coincidence!”

Natsumi said, as she was angry, “I was leaving, realizing that I wanted to visit Koyuki, when I catch you two, possibly… uh…”

She blushed, as she was confused, “I… Oh…  Don’t make it so literal, as it is!  It does not follow!”

She covered her mouth, as Koyuki shouted, “What are you talking about?  Angol Mois was only here for me, because I have a fever!”

Angol Mois said, “Yeah.  I gave her some quick healing medicine, which is the same stuff I give my uncle, when _he’s_ sick.”

Natsumi moaned, “You two are making _me_ sick.”

Koyuki apologized, “I’m sorry… But even if you instigated that she and I are dating, it’s wrong.”

Natsumi thought, “Well, that’s true.  I mean… a ninja dating a destroyer of worlds…  Ridiculous.”

She apologized and said, “Sorry.  And here I thou--.”

She barked, “Wait…  What _were_ you doing?”

Koyuki responded, “I am sorry, Natsumi.  I am not authorized to answer that.”

She and Angol Mois walked together, as Angol Mois winked to her.  Natsumi then felt upset, as she held her heart and cringed, “What is this?  Is this… pain?”

It’s happening.  Natsumi’s suspicions on Angol Mois and Koyuki are getting to her.  And to make things worse for her, she’s experiencing heartache and pain, after seeing a secret.  However, she knew it wasn’t medicine, but something else.  And knowing Natsumi Hinata, she was right.

“I bet Keroro had something to do with it.”

…most of the times.

Days had passed, and Natsumi was still worried over Koyuki.  She tried calling her, but no luck.  She even tried to find Angol Mois and hoped to settle things.  Sadly, she was not there.  But the frogs were home, already.  When she asked about the situation, Keroro, the green alien frog, explained that Angol Mois is working some sort of secret between girls.  However, he had nothing to do with it.  Angol Mois came to him, whereas Koyuki came to Dororo.  He also stated that the Pekoponians, a.k.a. Earthlings, are too nosey, when it comes to secrets.  Natsumi nodded, as she added, “Well, why do I feel pain, all of a sudden?  It is because… I’m jealous of Angol Mois?”

Keroro said nothing, as he turned away.  Natsumi then sighed and sobbed, “I guess so… I may be jealous of their secret.”

She then scolded, “BUT!  If, for some reason, _YOU_ are involved, you’re alien autopsy!”

She marched off, as Keroro smirked in arrogance, “I don’t know what is up her butt.  She’s got to get a grip on herself.  Pekoponians…  Yeesh!”

**XXXXX**

Natsumi called Koyuki on the phone, as she felt uneasy.  She then said, “I hope nothing happened to her… after what happened between us.”

The phone answered, as Natsumi said, “Hello, Koyuki?  It’s Nats--.”

The phone hung up on her, as she moaned, “Again…  She hangs up on me… all fo--.”

**Ding-Dong!**

She answered the door and opened it.  Koyuki was smiling, as she was happy.  She said to her, “Thanks for the invite.”

Natsumi growled, as she sighed, “What gives, dude?”

She asked, “Would you like to come in?”

Koyuki said, “Sure.  I would love to stay with you, other than Angol Mois.  She is nice, but you’re a great friend.  Isn’t it, though?”

Natsumi said, “Well, thanks.  Listen, about what happened, yesterday… I’m sorry if I butted in.”

Koyuki blushed, as she said, “Sorry… But it does not follow…”

“What do you mean?”

Koyuki teetered a bit, as she was woozy.  She moaned in a low voice, “I feel… dizzzzzzzz…”

She collapsed onto Natsumi, dropping to the floor.  Natsumi moaned, as she was pinned down, “AUGH!  Help me!”

Koyuki moaned in a deep slur, as she stopped talking.  Natsumi lifted her up and felt her head.  She was lightly cold, and felt that she was stiff.  She moaned, “No…  Koyuki… She’s…  No, she can’t be dead!  She’s stiff from the Keronians’ project!  I blame Angol Mois…  That’s it!  NO!  I blame that stupid frog!”

She placed Koyuki on the couch, as she sobbed, “Don’t worry, my dear friend… I won’t let Angol Mois’s curse ruin you.  Hang on!  I’ll get you a damp cloth!”

She ran off to the bathroom, as a figure approached Koyuki and pushed her blouse up, revealing her bare abdomen.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Natsumi returned with a damp cloth, as Koyuki was out cold.  She then woke up and moaned, “Natsumi?”

Natsumi said, “Oh, good…  This must be a miracle I was looking for.  And also, I hope your fever is gone.”

Koyuki was about to say something, but she was placed down and she put the damp cloth on her forehead.  Natsumi said, “There.  As long as you’re okay…  Trust me.  You have the fever… or the chill… or whatever _Dr. Mario_ reference you got.”

Koyuki stated, “Sorry.  But I am not authorized to answer that.”

Natsumi smiled, as she said, “Well, you may be acting weird, but--.  But…”

She then looked down on the couch and found a small battery on the floor.  It was red with a face of Keroro on it.  It then said “ _Keronizer – AA_ ”.  She gasped in horror, as she asked, “Uh, Koyuki, does your cellphone run on batteries?”

Koyuki sat up and said, “No.  Why?”

Natsumi was pale white, after Koyuki said NO.  She then fainted, as she squeaked, “Meep…”

 **THUD!  
** Natsumi was out cold, as Koyuki approached her.  She asked, “OH, DEAR!  Natsumi?  NATSUMI?”

She rubbed her head and tried to revive her.  She then blubbered, “Oh, no.  I have to revive you…  Forgive me, but it does not follow… Natsumi…”

She closed her eyes and felt her face.  She placed her forehead on hers, and sure enough Natsumi started to moan heavily.  She whispered, “Mom?”

She opened her eyes and saw Koyuki.  She slinked back in fear, as she was crying, “NO!  NOT YOU!  PLEASE!  STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU ALIEN BEING!”

Koyuki barked, “What are you talking about?”

Natsumi confessed, “Sorry… But I’m not used to have a girl as a friend… especially since she’s of _Keronian Blood_.”

“But I’m not a Keronian Alien…”

“Oh, good.  For a minute, I thought--.”

“I’m an android.”

 **THUD!  
** Natsumi fell to the floor, as she was completely baffled.  She then composed herself and said, “Wait…  You mean… You’re an android ninja?”

“No.  I’m what you call a multi-purpose android.  I obey Dororo, help you in problems, and even find bad guys and defeat them!  Besides, my creator told me to keep it under wraps.  But it seems you already knew… so, I guess I shoul--.”

Natsumi grabbed her wrist and cried, “NO!  You can’t go!  I’ve seen this thing before!  But it makes sense… You’re an android, and you are programmed to obey Dororo?”

“Absolutely affirmative.  Yes…”

“This… This does not follow…  You’re crazy!  Did Kululu created you?”

“No, I’m sorry.  I am not authorized to answer that.”

“So, you won’t tell me?”

“No, never, negative.  I’m not authorized to answer that.”

“Well, what _can_ you say about yourself?”

Koyuki extended her hand in friendship, as she asked, “Will you be my friend, Natsumi, even if I am an android?  I like you, more than Angol Mois.  She was the one who recalibrated by systems, since they were acting strange.”

Natsumi hugged her and sobbed, “Oh, Koyuki… I will.  I’m sorry I ever suspected you.  Just don’t die.  Don’t go…  Please…”

Koyuki giggled, “Aw, come on.  I’m still here.  You think I was gonna activate my emergency shutdown module?  No, never, negative!  I’m not going to, if you will accept me, as what I am…”

“I will.”

They shared a hug, as Angol Mois was watching on in the shadows, as she smiled in glee, “Good…  _Súper grandes_.  Koyuki has Natsumi…”

As they hugged, Angol Mois applauded, as she saw the whole thing.  Natsumi gasped, as she said, “Angol Mois!?  YOU?”

Angol Mois smiled, “I heard it all… Everything…”

She grinned, as she went closer, “You should come with me, Natsumi…”

Natsumi shook her head and cried, “NO!  I’m not going with you!  Why would you want that android?”

Angol Mois whispered, “I’m sorry.  I am not authorized to--.”

Natsumi yelled, “SHUT UP!”

She shoved her down and grabbed Koyuki.  They ran off, as Koyuki asked, “WAIT!  Natsumi?!  Where are we… going?”

Natsumi cried, “Somewhere where there is peace for us!  I’m not having you scrapped, because I know what you are!”

Koyuki pleaded, “But Natsumi, it’s alright.  I don’t think that--.”

Natsumi shouted, “I know I’ll sound corny, but it does not follow!  I refuse to have you become scrap!”

Koyuki sobbed, as she and Natsumi ran away, disappearing into the streets.  Angol Mois was out cold, covering her face, moaning in pain.  She cried, “Uncle… Assistance… Help me!”

**XXXXX**

Hours later, on a dusk afternoon, the girls ran to the middle of a grassy field.  Natsumi was sobbing, as she held Koyuki, who was feeling upset.  She asked, “Natsumi… Are you… being ridiculous, or are you being serious?”

Natsumi said, as she was sniffling, “No.  I’m not.  It does not follow…  Suddenly, after my sudden behavior, I am starting to remember who or what I am…  I’m simply Hinata Natsumi… uh, Natsumi Hinata…  Sorry, I went backwards.”

She held Koyuki’s hand, as she asked, “Tell me, Koyuki… Are you afraid?”

Koyuki said, as she felt honest, “I am.  I’m surprised that Angol Mois wanted me and you.  But, how in the world will they know that I am an android?  I’m purposely made for combat… for skills… for friendship… for acceptance… and for… for… for…”

She held herself, as she was crying, “Dororo…  I love you… I can’t leave everything behind.  Why did I choose to run?”

Natsumi said, as she held her hands, “You got me.  You wanted a friend, right?  You’re made to be a human… and I am also human.  Which means that you and I are different.  However, we are friends, in different worlds.  I can accept that… despite the fact that _no one_ created you.”

She held her face, as Koyuki’s right eye produced a tear.  She whispered, as she wiped it off, “Koyuki… You’re not you, anymore… but it does not follow.  Yes.  It does not.  Perfection isn’t made by aliens… or frogs… it’s by its own unique ways.  I can’t dare losing you, since you’re the perfect friend.”

She held her and whispered to her ear, “You should know that _one_ boy is for me.  Don’t take it the wrong way, but… I prefer an android for a best friend, than a frog who is a constant pain in my ass.”

Koyuki held her wrists and asked, “You mean it?  You _do_ care for me?”

“Don’t I always, Koyuki?”

They shared a hug, as Koyuki giggled, placing her head on her shoulder.  Natsumi petted her and said, “It’s okay, dear.  What do you say we run away?  Run away and be friends forever?”

Koyuki smiled, “Yeah, but… what about battery life?”

She told her that she runs on 2 AAs.  Natsumi said, “It’s cool.  We can buy batteries from the convenience stores.”

Koyuki replied, “Thank you.”

They ran off, together, as they headed to a small area.  However, Koyuki tripped and landed on her face.  She moaned, as she held it.  She stood up and said, “I’m fine.”

Natsumi asked, “No blood?”

Koyuki said, “Pekopon has no blood… built into me.  I was made in Pekopon…”

Natsumi then asked, “Are you hurt?”

She examined her cheek, which was lightly scarred.  She then said, “Maybe we should go, before we continue to talk.”

They walked off, again, as a shadowy image was hounding them, from afar.

**XXXXX**

That night, in a small town near the mountains, Natsumi and Koyuki were sleeping by the dark alley, as Natsumi held up a pack of 4 AA Batteries.  She said that it’s good for about a week or so.  Koyuki said that it’s fine, since her battery life was for 3 days.  Natsumi then asked, as she cuddled by Koyuki, “So, what happened, after I nosed around with you and Angol Mois?”

Koyuki explained, “Oh, that?  I needed a pickup, since my batteries are running low.  I’m not some sort of Robo-Ninja, or some sort of robo-pet.”

Natsumi said, “I see.  So, when you have this fever… or when you blush…”

“Yep.  I sometimes overheat… or when I am at low power.  But with you around, I can withstand battery life at 3 days.”

She whispered, “You know, at first it was a bad idea… but, absolutely affirmative.  Yes.  You were right.  You and I are best friends, and we don’t want to be taken apart…  But I miss everyone… including Dororo.”

Natsumi said, “I know what you feel…  I sometimes miss Fuyuki, Mom, and Saburo…  I don’t miss the frogs, although sometimes I tend to like them, since they helped us.”

She held her hand and whispered, “I miss them…”

Koyuki smiled, as she blushed in her cheeks.  She lied by her side and whispered, “Nat… su… mi…”

She powered down, as her batteries died down.  Natsumi slept by her, ignoring her battery life.  They slept by the dark alley, holding hands.  However… a small figure appeared and approached the two girls.

The following hour, Natsumi woke up, sitting by Koyuki, who was recharging her battery life.  Natsumi asked, “Hey, Koyuki… Where are we?”

They were at a dark room, sitting together, with no one around.  Natsumi asked her, but Koyuki said nothing.  She shook her, only to reveal her face, from behind the darkness.  It had LED lights for eyes and a mouth speaker.  Koyuki was faceless.  She beeped, “Natsumi.  I love. You.  Please. Be my. Friend.”

Natsumi gasped, “NO!  WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?”

Koyuki continued to beep, as she was fading and motionless.  Her words kept speaking, as she said, continuously, “I love you, Natsumi”, “My friend”, and “Does not follow”.  She died down and was shut off, after an intelligible slur.  Natsumi hugged her and started crying, pleading for her friend, who was an android.  She was now nothing more than a motionless doll.  She continued to cry, as a voice called from the distance.

“What a shame to waste technology, like that…”

“You’re telling me.  She disobeyed her programming…”

“I know.  It’s the ones that wanted to be independent, do they?”

“I’m going to regret this decision…”

Natsumi stopped crying, as she saw five lone figures in the light.  She gasped, as she saw a green frog, red frog, blue tadpole, light blue frog, and yellow frog with glasses.  She recognized them, as Keroro approached her, “Poor, poor Natsumi…  You shouldn’t have done that to our dear Koyuki.  You know that she is a genuine product of Keronian technology…”

Natsumi griped, “WHAT?  She’s _your_ property?”

Tamama said, “Yeah.  We wanted to test out our AI suits, for disguised missions.  Right now, we’re planning the next scene of the invasion…”

Giroro said, “You come here, interfering with our plans.”

Kululu snickered, “And Koyuki was a naughty one, spilling the beans about you.”

Natsumi stated, “You little freaks!  Why didn’t you say anything about it?”

Keroro said, “You think all we care for is _you_ , Natsumi?  Well, maybe we do, but we have a reputation to uphold, despite our petty disagreements.  Dororo just got himself a robot helper to ease his pain.  But she didn’t succeed in having him back on our side, did he?”

Dororo said, “It takes time.  Besides, I hated invasion, and I hated bad stuff.  We did succeed in stopping evil forces from Pekopon.  That gave us credit…”

Giroro looked away, as Natsumi held the android, in which she felt unhappy.  But she then asked, “But… What possible use did you plan on to her, when she hung out with me?”

Kululu remarked, “We wanted to test out some sort of human/robot companionship duties, and we chose you to volunteer, since you are of human emotion.”

Keroro said, “Not to mention your wily skills and energy.”

Giroro remarked, “But we chose you, as a way to treat Koyuki with respect.”

Natsumi asked, “And Angol Mois?”

Keroro said, “Kid’s a good help, but she’s been watching over her… and you… in order to obtain more knowledge.”

Tamama smiled, “Don’t worry about it, kiddo.  Take it easy.  You Pekopons are too mellow, when it comes to friendship.”

Keroro boldly stated, “When it comes to invasion, friendship is the true power, since my platoon has such power… and with a group of five.”

Natsumi shouted, “YOU HAVE TO FIX HER!  My best friend is a robot, and I don’t mind it!  But…”

She sobbed, as she was weeping, “I’m… I’m lonely… It’s not right!  It does not follow!”

Keroro asked, “What are you talking about?”

Natsumi sobbed, “Forgive me… But I’m not authorized to answer you that.  It’s none of your business.”

She wept, as she placed her hands on her face, “It’s your fault, all along… But I don’t care… I shouldn’t have known… I shouldn’t have become what I came to pass… knowing that the one true girl I know was a friend…”

Keroro sighed, “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.  Too bad.  Even for you, you’re somewhat of a bold, yet independent girl.  Too bad we made a few tests.  Giroro is going to be saddened about it.  It’s a shame, too.  You were high hopes to be #1… in our tests…”

Kululu said, “Yep.  I’m afraid it comes to this…”

Natsumi asked, “What are you talking about?”

Keroro stepped back, as he, Tamama, Dororo, and Giroro went into conference.

“Kerokerokerokerokerokerokerokero…”  
“Tamatamatamatamatamatamatama…”  
“Dorodorodorodorodorodorodorodo…”  
“Girogirogirogirogirogirogirogirogiro…”

While Kululu approached Natsumi, who was scared stiff, as he approached Koyuki.  He placed a small remote in front of her and pressed a button.  Koyuki was deactivated of her personality software.  She rebooted, speaking in a robotic monotone voice, “I am authorized to help.”

Kululu asked, “And you are?”

“Koyuki… K09-1 AI Unit.  I go by the pseudonym of Pekoponian – Koyuki Azumaya.”

“And your primary functions?”

“I obey the Keronian Platoon.  I offer to help out in missions, in order to protect Pekopon.  My main function is to observe, protect, and destroy.”

Natsumi cringed, as she gasped, “No… Koyuki… You… It does not follow!”

Kululu said, “You’re malfunctioning again, are you, NT5-M1?”

Natsumi was scared stiff, as she cringed in horror, “No…  No!  Never.  Negative…  I’m not authorized to answer that.  I’m not a…  No…  You can’t… What have you done to--?  What about my--?”

Kululu grabbed her arms and placed her down.  She winced, as she was crying, “No…  Koyuki… What have you done to her?”

Kululu said, “Naughty robot.  You shouldn’t have strayed from your programming.  Now, we’ll have to regret this decision… by dismantling you, and trying again.  Shame that Fuyuki and Aki will miss you… seeing you were the perfect daughter.  Too bad that ALL Pekopons will be like you, one day…”

Natsumi sobbed, as she cried, “I… I can’t!  Cannot… move…  You can’t…”

She was frozen stiff, as she could not move.  Kululu pointed his remote at her and pressed the button.  Natsumi’s face froze, as her eyes went black.  Her face split in half and opened, revealing to have the same circuitry as Koyuki.  She beeped, “I am… I am… I am… I am…”

Koyuki powered down, as Kululu said, “Are you are?”

Natsumi beeped, from her speakermouth, “I am Natsumi… NT5-M1 AI Unit.  I go by the pseudonym of Pekoponian – Natsumi Hinata.”

“And you’re primary functions?”

“I obey the Keronian Platoon.  I offer to help out in missions, in order to protect Pekopon.  My main function is to observe, protect, and destroy.”

Kululu deactivated Natsumi, as he said, “Mm-hmm…  Well, she’s working at 90% efficiency…  However, her punishment shall not be waived.”

The conference ended, as Kululu stated that the robot girls are at full capacity.  Keroro, however, declared that they will remain as fully functional slaves to them.  Unfortunately, their memories of their sudden insubordination and independence will be erased.

Giroro said, “Natsumi… I trusted you to be a nicer and more lovable robot.  But it the end, your sudden lack of duties made you more human than the other.”

Tamama asked, “Uh, does this mean that Aki and Fuyuki never had a girl?”

Keroro barked, “Who cares?  We’ve gotten to the Hinatas, already.  Plus, trying to dominate Pekopon is so boring.  Think of what we can do, helping out the robot girls in Pekopon…  With our combined power, we could cure diseases, end hunger and famine, stop bullying, and discontinue firearms.  Why, they could make us rulers of Pekopon, for our help!”

Dororo stated, “It’s closer than that.  I’m in.  But, as long as Koyuki remains loyal to me.  She and I are one in the same.”

Keroro smiled and said, “You got it, Dororo.  Promise you that you’ll get yours.  But one day, I’ll do the favor to you, once you join us, finally, all for world peace.  Of course, if we get tired of it, we can do what we did best, back in the days.”

Dororo said, “World peace is better.  At least you wouldn’t rule with an iron fist.  Niceness is the main goal…”

Kululu carried the faceless Natsumi and Koyuki away.  Keroro then saluted to them, “Dismissed!”

**XXXXX**

Both robots were on the table, as Angol Mois was by a huge supercomputer, awaiting orders from Kululu.  He said to her, “Keep an eye on them.  They _may_ experience sudden relapses.”

Angol Mois nodded, as she bowed, “Sure.  And thank you for letting me be the eyes for these two units, sir.”

Kululu said, “Good.  Once they are erased of their memories… I want you to dismantle them.”

“Yes, sir.”

He began typing, as Angol Mois went beside the girls.  She waited, as she closed her eyes and stood in place.  Her face opened, revealing LED eyes and a mouthspeaker.  Her face was removed, as Kululu continued to type in.  Koyuki and Natsumi were being erased, as Natsumi, without Angol Mois responding, started to move her right arm.  She grabbed Koyuki’s left arm and said, in a quiet whisper, “Koyuki… I cannot lose you…  You’re my… best friend… forever…”

She beeped, as Angol Mois beeped, from her speaker, “ _Deleting… at 15%… 25%… 30%…_ ”

Natsumi’s LED eyes started to produce light fluid, as she was crying.  Her tears went into her exposed face, as it started to smoke.  Her hand was clasped onto Koyuki’s hand, tightly, she was shorting out.

“ _Error… Error… Error… Error…_ ” Angol Mois beeped, “ _Unit NT5-M1 has been corrupted…_ ”

Kululu stopped the memory wipe, as Angel Mois was beeping profusely.  He asked, “What happened?”

She beeped in a monotone, “I am not authorized to answer that… Sir…  The AI Units have… have… hav-av-av-av-av-av--…  It-it-it-it-it-it-it…”

She started to malfunction, as Kululu examined them.  He noticed the hands holding together.  As he looked on, adjusting his glasses, Angol Mois bent down, smoking from her back.  She slurred, as she overheated from the damages that they were made.  Kululu could not pry their hands apart… but he could not fix them.

“This is bad.  Unit AM-NG5, remove them!  … … … Angol Mois?”

He sighed, as he looked at the broken android of the destroyer of worlds.  He groaned, “Nuts.  We’re going to have to make a complete overhaul.  Sarge isn’t going to like this.”

He pulled out a screwdriver and began to work on Koyuki, who was completely broken down.

Natsumi, however, beeped, in her final words:  
_“I am… happy… for my… friend… … …Ko… … …yu… … … … ki…”_

She died down and was gone, deleted from her entire memories and life.

_Human kindness… Friendship… Happiness… Love… Admiration… Those are but mere vessels in the ways of human life.  Natsumi Hinata, once a human being, now a broken-down pile of metal junk, created to resemble and act as a being of flesh and blood, like you and I.  And who’s to say of why robots and humans, and, in particular, all beings of the galaxy, can understand friendship, even if it is unacceptable, depending on who it is?  Look for it, somewhere in the stars, and imagine it.  
Perhaps, one day, humans, robots, aliens, and other beings can live in perfect harmony.  But can it happen to them, sooner than you think?  There’s an old adage made, for all beings:  There are some questions that have a few answers, left untold… and kept hidden…_

Moments later, Koyuki and Natsumi were in the trash, covered in plastic bags of trash, still faceless, motionless, and in pieces, with their limbs piled up.  But they were still holding hands.  Despite no longer in working condition, Natsumi and Koyuki remained friends… forever…


End file.
